This invention relates to semiconductor memories and more particularly to improvements therein.
Present day semiconductor static memory systems have cells requiring the use of two sense lines for the purpose of reading information stored in each cell and for writing information into each cell. There are usually two transistors provided for each sense line and one further transistor coupling each sense line to a cell. Thus, with a memory of even modest size, which is on the order of 1000 cells, if one could eliminate the need for one of the sense lines, a substantial savings in material, processing time, and cost of the memory would be obtained. Also, the size of the memory could be reduced, since fewer components per given area would be needed.